Mario and Pom Pom's bed time
by Mario Pom Pom fan
Summary: Pom Pom's ready to go to sleep but first... she wants to spend a little time with her dear Mario! Just something short I did before I finish chapter 4 of A Koopa and a Plumber.


Hello you all! You might remember me from my other Mario and Pom Pom fanfic; A Koopa and a Plumber, I just had to post something because I know I've been inactive for a while because of artwork I was making and I just felt like I needed to give you all something to read so enjoy this little short!

There once was a pink skinned koopa (which was VERY unusual for her kind to have such a thing) who lived in a house in the middle of the woods somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom. She used to be alone until she met the love of her life; Mario, who was a 26 year old Italian plumber. She simply adored him when she first saw him but didn't know she did, it was very unusual for her to feel that way about someone as she had never been in love before. BUT! Anyway cut a long story short he liked her back when she told him she liked him and they became very VERY close! Mario was tucking Pom Pom under her blankets as it was time for her to get some sleep, he smiled at her and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. Pom Pom looked at Mario and smiled happy, she was always happy around him, he seemed to have such a positive affect on her. "Tell me a bedtime story daddy." Pom Pom said to Mario with her cheeks red from blushing. Mario blushed as well hearing what she wanted and began to think of something.

"A bedtime story?" Mario said a little surprised at Pom Pom's request, Pom Pom nodded then spoke to her love. "I never had anyone tuck me in bed before or tell me a bedtime story, can you do it please?" She asked politely, Mario could never say no to Pom Pom so he began to think of a story for her. "Well-a, a long time ago there was a-a fat slob who nobody liked, he was very disgusting and knew darn-a well he was. He would go to public bathroom and-a piss all over the bathroom toilets and he would-a stick his own finger down his-a throat to force himself to-a vomit on tables in restaurants-a!" Mario said and smiled at Pom Pom, "EW! That's gross! Why did he do that Mario?" Pom Pom asked curiously.  
"Well, I was-a going to get to that part, heheh. OH!" Mario said as Pom Pom suddenly pulled him on top of her pressing her nose against his and looking into his eyes. "Tell me more daddy" She said which made Mario blush harder than the last time.

Mario and Pom Pom stared into each others eyes for a while until Pom Pom began to yawn. She felt herself falling asleep and felt like cuddling with Mario now. "Mario." Pom Pom said and hugged Mario tightly. "Yes Pom Pom?" Mario answered as he then wrapped his arms around her. "Can you lay with me and cuddle with me please?" Pom Pom said forgetting all about the story. "Sure Pom Pom." Mario said as Pom Pom released him and allowed him to lie right besides her rather than on top. Pom Pom then looked at her dear Mario and began to hug onto him again, Mario returned this favor and wrapped his arms around her as well as pull her a bit closer to him. "This is nice." Pom Pom said as she slowly moved her face closer to Mario's until their lips touched together. The two began a passionate kiss with each other as they snuggled in bed. Mario began to think about how much he loved being around Pom Pom, it made him happy and forget everything else in the world and was happy to know she felt the same way about him. Pom Pom then wrapped her legs around Mario's waist and began to tongue wrestle with him, she let out a few joyful moans as she kissed with Mario which made him grow a lot more excited. Mario felt his penis getting harder by the second but didn't know if she wanted sex from him or not since she was sleepy. He found this to be another way of Pom Pom showing her strong affection for him.

Pom Pom let out another yawn feeling even more sleepy than before, Mario knew for sure that she was too tired now for sex and was just making herself comfortable on him. Pom Pom began to look Mario in the eyes again feeling the need to kiss him again, Mario looked at her as well and felt Pom Pom gently rub his cheek before she spoke to him.  
"You're so perfect Mario, I want to kiss you." She said with her face red from blushing again, Mario didn't know what to say and slowly closed felt Pom Pom's lips pressing against his again as she kissed him more with both her arms and legs wrapped around him. Pom Pom closed her eyes and enjoy every moment of their seemingly endless kiss together until she pulled away to catch her breathe, she and Mario both opened their eyes and looked at each other silently smiling at one another until Pom Pom let out another tiring yawn in Mario's face. "I'm sleepy Mario." She said in a tired voice, "Me too-a, let's go to sleep-a sweetheart." Mario said as he rubbed Pom Pom's face gently.  
"Okay, hold me Mario, I sleep more comfortable with you holding me." Pom Pom said as she closed her eyes, Mario hugged onto Pom Pom and snuggled with her more and made the both of them very comfortable together. He then closed his eyes as he began to feel tired as well. Pom Pom was tired knew she had to tell Mario one more thing before she fell asleep. "Mario." She said with her eyes still closed, "Yes Pom Pom?" Mario said smiling and blushing with his eyes still closed as well, he knew what she was about to say as she had said this every night right before she went to bed.  
"I love you." Pom Pom said to Mario as she then kissed him one more time before falling asleep. Mario then kissed Pom Pom as well and spoke with his eyes still closed. "I love you too Pom Pom." He said back to her to show her how much he loved her as well.

The two snuggled together under their blankets and on their comfy fluffy pillows as they both continued to think about how happy they were to be with one another until they finally fell asleep peacefully with each other.

Okay! Now I just want to say that I'm working on chapter 4 of "A Koopa and a Plumber" and I'm trying to make it really REALLY good so just hang on a little bit okay? Thank you all! Oh! If you want to check out my artwork let me know! I'll be happy to share with you! I hope you enjoyed this little short! There's more to come!


End file.
